Just human
by that guy too
Summary: After saying something to Shy that she didn't mean, Rainbow Dash will learn that friendship is magic, but love is even better. Will she get the man of her dreams? I don't know yet so read this story filled with Male Fluttershy and humans insteed of ponies! Done.
1. Fight

(AN: Ok, so this is really for returning readers more than anything. I am/is/did redo the idea behind this fic. It will be about the same thing but I am taking it in a direction I feel is more emotional.

That is all from this guy.)

* * *

As the sun was setting over the quiet town of Pone Ville, a shy pink haired male wondered about the fields near his home. This was not uncommon for the young man of 18 years, but as it was one of his favorite pass times. But what was uncommon was that he was alone. On most of his walks a blue winged girl flew over him chatting about a new trick she learned, or about how awesome she was. So for the first time in months, Shy walked alone.

As he thought about the possible locations that Rainbow Dash could be he saddened, not because he couldn't accept that his friend had other friends and responablytis to take care of. It just made him sad that she just wasn't there.

As his walk continued, he noticed something laying under on of the few trees that cover the field. Shy, being as his name states, didn't want to go near the strange figure. Fearing that it could be danger, or that it was a salesmen, he slowly stepped closer just to see if he could make out ,at least, what it was. His heart was beating faster than a humming birds wings, going faster with each step, till it stopped. Shy broke in to a sprint as he noticed rainbowed colored hair waving in the breeze. He hoped that he was just being paranoid as he got closer to the figure, but his hopes were not so. The figure turned out it was non other that Rainbow Dash.

Shy sunk to his knees and placed her head on them. "Dashie... please wake up." He spoke in a soothing and worry fulled tone. "Dashie, it's me Shy. Please open your eyes, for me?" But at lass she didn't, not after the first hour of asking.

* * *

Her eye's fluttered open slowly, as to not be over ran with the light that flooded in to the room from the freshly rose sun. Her first thought were that she had been kidnapped, or that she finally hook up with someone after a wicked party. But she soon come to notice that she knew where she was, but not 'where' she was. Second, was that there was indeed someone in the same bed as her. As she tuned to see who it was she came face to face with pink hair.

"Oh, I'm at Shy's... must of been too much."

"Of what..." Came a tired responds of Rainbow's bed partner. Which cause a chain reaction, first Shy ended up being thrown to the floor, next came the surprised look on the two's faces as they both realised what happen, and last the loud girlish laughter. "That hurt."

"Oh...*giggle*... sorry pal. I thought you where still sleeping." Rainbow rubbed the back of her head nervously. "So, how did I get her?" she ask with a rubbing the back of her head.

"Well... you see, I found you in the middle of the field that we usually take a walk through. You were on the ground passed out, and after I couldn't get you to wake up... I brought you back here." Shy looked at the floor down casted, he knew that if he ask her how she got their the wrong why that it could start an argument. "So um Dash, how did well you know... end up out there?"

"Well silly, I crashed in to a tree."

"But you know there's no trees out there."

"Took me awhile to pass out."

"Why are you lieing to me?"

"Screw you Cry." With that Rainbow Dash left, flew right out the bedroom window. Shy was hurt badly be her reaction, he knew that she wasn't going to tell him the truth; but he never thought that she would use the nicname that the kids at their old flight school used to make fun of him with. He sat on the floor for a long time, trying to ease his conflictiong emotions. He wanted to be mad at her for calling him cry, but he also wanted to cry about it. He then couldn't deside if he should chase after her, stay here on the floor, or try to beat Rainbow Dash back to her place to try and help her.

After a few minutes of self debating he knew what he had to do.


	2. Flight

Rainbow flew as far as she could before she landed and completely broke down. Rainbow knew that she had just did to Shy was the one thing she promised herself she would never do. Every since the two became friends, Dash has always promised not to make call Shy names. It may sound silly by Shy has always been made fun of, be it in school or out; and then to have your 'best friend' call you the one name that hurt the must...

As Dash sat on her knees crying, her thoughts traveled to all the good and bad times she shared with her best friend, the more she thought the harder she cried. "Why am I such a moron?" She questioned herself. "Why..."

* * *

After crying her heart out for a couple of hours, Dash chose to return to Shy's to beg for forgiveness. Dash already knew through was a good chance that Shy would forgive her, but she also knew that the chance of her not being forgiven this time was pretty high.

As Dash quickly flew through the dark skies over Pone Ville her thoughts turned to the bigger of her two secrets. She was on the widely known drug, 'Sky Flake'. It was a drug that lightens a Pegasus by thinning out the users blood. The dangers of Sky Flake are more serious than just blood out quickly due to the thinness of the blood. Most long time users loss themself in the drug, they become emotionless. Shells of ponies really. But Dash was lucky, she had yet to loss her mind to the drug, and after what she said to Shy, she never would.

* * *

As soon as Dash landed she throw open the door to Shy's small home. "SHY!" She yelled, her voice showing clear signs that see has ben crying. Dash quickly search the house, yelling his name over and over again. When she final gave up she sat left the house and sat on the front porch sobbing. 'Were is he?' her thoughts kept repeating.

After a while she couldn't hanlde sitting there anylonger. Shuting the front door she finally noticed a peace of paper tak to it.

'Dear Dash or who ever finds this,

I am not home and don't know when I will return. If you need me for whatever reson I am at Rainbow Dash's home.

Sorry,

Fluttershy.'

After reading the note three times, Dash took off for her own home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dash throw open her front door with, what could only be discribed as, the strenth of a minotur. "SHY!" She called out before zipping a round her home in search of the friend she hoped would be there. Her heart began to shiver as room after room turned up nothing. She stoped out side of the last room, her bedroom, this was her final hope. This would ether save her mind, or completely distroy it.

Slowly opening the door, only wide enough for her head to fit through, she breathed a sigh of releif. In her bed was the man she would give anything to protect, Fluttershy. She moved to stand over him as he slept, one part of her wanted to wake him up and yell at him for worrying her (of course she would snuggle aginst hime the whole time), and the other part just want to lay beside him till he arose. End the end she let both sides have what it wanted most.

Dash layed down beisde the sleeping form of her best friend, she wraped both arms around him and snuggled herself in to his back. In a whisper she started her to speak.

"Oh Shy, I'm so so so so so sorry! I wish I could turn back time. I wish I never started taking that stupid drug. I wish you were awake right now to hear my say I love you!" She stoped to catch her breath, sobbing as she does so.

Shy smiled, faking being awake has it's perks. He thought for a moment should he reveil that he is awake, should he wait untill morning and do something speical?

"I...mmmm" Before Dash could speak again she found that her lips were being used by another's lips. And in for the first time in years, she let herself be commanded.

(And that is all she wrote. I would of wrote more for this by I don't know how anyone is feeling about this. And person who said the it would have made more sense to use a male RD, I used a male Fluttershy because I don't know a single story that uses on. See you in the near future for another weird idea,

That Guy Too)


End file.
